


Motown Philly (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [21]
Category: Psych
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Not too hard, not too soft





	Motown Philly (vid)

Getting back to my physical comedy Club Vivid roots, heh.

**password: psych**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/motownphilly.avi) (55 MB, xvid)

Music: Boyz II Men

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1157514.html)

_Boyz II Men, Boyz II Men_  
 _Boyz II Men, Boyz II Men_  
  
_Motownphilly's back again_  
 _Doin' a little east coast swing_  
 _Boyz II Men going off_  
 _Not too hard, not too soft_  
  
_It's long overdue but now_  
 _Philly is slammin'_  
 _Boyz II Men, A B C, B B D_  
 _The east coast family_  
 _Never skipped a beat, na_  
 _While cooling on South street_  
 _Jet black Benz, plenty of friends_  
 _And all the Philly steaks you can eat_  
  
_Back in school we used to dream about this everyday_  
 _Could it really happen?_  
 _Or do dreams just fade away_  
 _Then we started singing and_  
 _They said it sounded smooth_  
 _So we started a group and here we are_  
 _Kickin' it just for you_  
  
_Motownphilly's back again_  
 _Doin' a little east coast swing_  
 _Boyz II Men going off_  
 _Not too hard, not too soft_  
  
_The spotlight is on us now, watch us do this_  
 _Da da, daaa da da, da da da da da da_  
 _Live and direct from Philly town_  
 _Rap and hype and we can get down_  
 _We are ready to roll_  
 _So now the world will know that we flow_  
  
_Back in school we used to dream about this everyday_  
 _Could it really happen? Or do dreams just fade away_  
 _Then we started singing and_  
 _They said it sounded smooth_  
 _So we started a group and here we are_  
 _Kickin' it just for you_  
  
_Motownphilly's back again_  
 _Doin' a little east coast swing_  
 _Boyz II Men going off_  
 _Not too hard, not too soft_  
  
_Boyz II Men, Boyz II Men, Boyz II Men_  
 _Boyz II Men, Boyz II Men, Boyz II Men_  
 _Then we started singing them_  
 _They said it sounded smooth_  
  
_Doom doom doom da da, doom doom doom da da_  
 _Da di da di da da, da da, daa daa daa_  
 _Doom doom doom da da, doom doom doom da da_  
 _Da di da di da da, da da, daa daa daa_  
  
_Motownphilly's back again_  
 _Doin' a little east coast swing_  
 _Boyz II Men going off_  
 _Not too hard, not too soft_  
  
_Boyz II Men, Boyz II Men, Boyz II Men_  
 _Boyz II Men, Boyz, Boyz, Boyz, Boyz II Men A B C, B B D_


End file.
